blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Sol Marron
|chapter= }} is a member of Clover Kingdom's Blue Rose squad of the Magic Knights. She is a 3rd Class Intermediate Magic Knight. Appearance Sol is a young woman with short black hair and tan skin. Personality Sol is very protective of her captain. Biography Sol is invited as one of the honorary Magic Knights to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony, and attends with her captain, Charlotte Roselei. Sol is promoted to 3rd Rank Intermediate Magic Knight for earning six stars. At the end of the ceremony, Sol attends the celebratory banquet that Julius Nova Chrono had prepared for the guests of the ceremony. Sol finds it amusing when some of the other knights begin fighting, but Charlotte reprimands her for such behavior. Sol laughs again when Asta and Leopold Vermilion rush out to defend the Royal Capital, and this time Charlotte agrees. Fuegoreon Vermilion orders the Blue Roses to the east, and Sol creates an earthen beast to carry her and Charlotte. Once there, they are surrounded by corpses, which disgust the women, but they resolve to destroy the corpses anyway. Sol creates a large golem to punish the corpses from disgusting her captain. Once all the corpses are defeated, Valtos teleports the Magic Knight squads to location hundreds of miles from the city. Combining their magic, the Magic Knights quickly return to the city and come to the rescue of Leopold, Asta, and Noelle Silva. Accompanying Charlotte to the Star Awards Festival, Sol leaves her captain alone while she shops for a dress, and returns with one as Charlotte deals with Balman and his men. Asta tries to stop the captain but runs into Sol's chest. Although she recognizes him, calling him short, she casts him aside and forces her captain to put on the new dress, exclaiming how cool Charlotte looks. When others pay Charlotte compliments, the two Blue Roses threaten the crowd. When Yami Sukehiro laughs at Charlotte's outfit, Sol calls him the stinkiest and filthiest man, and when Vanessa Enoteca challenges Charlotte to a drinking contest, Sol accepts for her captain. As the contest begins, Sol cheers on her captain but panics when Charlotte gets woozy after one drink. Even though it ends in a draw, Sol still praises her captain. The awards ceremony then begins and Sol tries to rouse her captain. When the Blue Rose squad is ranked 4th, Sol points out that they moved up one rank. After the festival, Sol follows her captain to Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail, and at the prospect of soaking in a hot spring with Charlotte, Sol undergoes the strenuous training. Sol reaches to summit before nightfall so she is allowed to soak in the hot springs, and to keep the men from seeing Charlotte's naked body, Sol creates a large earthen wall to bisect the hot spring. After stripping and joining the other women in their side, Sol's nose bleeds as she admires Charlotte's body. Sol then helps Noelle wash her hair and invites her to join the Blue Rose squad. When Charlotte faints, Sol pulls her from the water and fans her body. At the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Sol yells at "Zax" for disrespecting the Magic Emperor. She is then placed on Team C with Magna Swing and Kirsch Vermilion. After Team B defeats Team A, Sol criticizes Magna for being so confident, before Kirsch insults both of them for being lowborn. Battle Prowess Magic *'Earth Magic': Sol uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate earth. Sol summoning an earth wall.png|link=Earth Wall Partition|Earth Wall Partition *'Creation Magic': Sol uses this form of magic to create an earth-based entity. Sol summoning an earth golem.png|link=Rampaging Mother Earth|Rampaging Mother Earth Abilities Equipment *'Grimoire': Sol possesses a grimoire, which contains various earth-based magic spells. Sol grimoire.png|Sol's grimoire Events *The Undead Invasion *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp Notable Quotes * * References Navigation ru:Сол Маррон